


What's Mine is Mine

by AVT



Category: Cody fern - Fandom, The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVT/pseuds/AVT
Summary: The One-Shot no one asked for. This could be a large dumpster fire as far as I know. I figured I've read enough smut to try my hand at a one shot. It's 95% self indulgent. Also I love Jim, he deserved better. This is also obviously fictional and I don't condone or suggest that any of this behavior is normal or that you should put up with anyone's bullshit.Jim x OCPlot; Jim Mason and Cassie have been fwb since high school, Jim always evading a relationship or anything serious. Cassie is finally ready to move on but Jim won't let that happen when he finds her at a house party with Medina.Warning: Extremely sexual content.I listened to Tautou by Brand New too many times while writing this.





	What's Mine is Mine

Three years after high school, well into her third year of college and Cassie was still putting up with Jim Mason's bullshit. The late night texts on the weekends and the radio silence during the week, hoping one day that he would realize what he had at his fingertips. Today she decided no more. No more waiting or hoping. Medina called her and asked her to lunch where they spent the hour talking about Jim, and Medina finally decided to put her foot down.

"You can do better." Medina urged, "He's never going to pull his head out of his ass. You need to let him go."

"I know." Cassie sighed, running her hands through her hair, "I was just hoping he would realize, eventually. Stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid, Cassie." Medina retorted, "You're not stupid. Jim's a good person, I would know. He's just.. lost. You owe it to yourself to move on."

"You're right." Cassie inhaled, "I can't anymore."

"That means no more being at his beck and call," Medina raised an eyebrow, "No more answering late night texts."

"Yes, Medina." Cassie let out an overly exaggerated sigh.

"Come out with me tonight, it'll be chill." Medina offered, "It's just a house party. It'll keep you preoccupied."

"OK," Cassie surprised herself by agreeing, "That would be great."

"Great!" Medina smiled, grabbing Cassie's cellphone, "And you won't be needing this."

Cassie had never not answered Jim. So it was no surprise when he finally called after she ignored a few of his texts. She bit her lip, sliding her finger across the screen to ignore it. Choosing the good vibes and music around her instead of... whatever they were.

"He won't stop calling," Cassie shouted over the music to Medina, "What do I do?"

"You do nothing!", Medina shouted back, pulling her vibrating phone out of her pocket, "Shit, now he's calling me!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, walking to the keg that was sitting by the doorway for another cup of the shitty beer. She was halfway through pouring when she felt someone watching her. She looked up to see a guy waiting on the other side of the keg for her to finish. He shot a white tooth grin at her and the cup she was pouring slipped out of her hand.

"Hey, do you want me to pour you another one?" He laughed, raising his voice so she could hear him clearly over the thumping music in the background,

"Sure." Cassie nervously smiled back, "Thank you."

"No problem." The nameless cutie shot her a look up and down.

Back inside she found out his name was Andrew and Andrew wasn't a bad dancer. Or talker. They were still laughing when they both plopped down near each other on a couch that was in the center of the living room.

Medina quickly approached the pair after a few minutes, "Cassie, can I talk to you?" She forced a smile.

Cassie followed her to the kitchen "What's going on?"

"It's Jim. He's freaking out. He said he was scared something happened to you." Medina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, really?" Cassie's eyes widened.

"Yes. I told him that we were out, you didn't want to talk to him and that you were fed up with his shit." Medina sighed, taking a sip from her cup, "But I think he may know where we are."

"How would he know that, Medina?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Turn around." She nervously looked at the ground.

She slowly turned towards the doorway as to not be obvious. Sure enough. Jim Mason was standing in the doorway, eyes boring a hole into her. His mouth was drawn in a straight line like he was angry but he looked almost sad. She followed when his eyes went somewhere else and she realized he was watching Andrew approaching her.

"Everything ok here, ladies?" Andrew smiled, placing a hand on Cassie's lower back.

She forced a smile but she glanced back over at the doorway and Jim's hurt filled eyes. He stormed down the hallway and Cassie heard a door slam, Medina quickly heading in that direction to do damage control. She was always the level headed twin. Andrew looked at her with confusion.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit?" Cassie smiled, trying to defuse the situation.

"Sure." He grinned.

They sat outside at a patio table where it was just as loud as inside, people talking loudly around them and music pouring out of the house. Cassie shivered from the cool air and Andrew took this as a chance to put his arm around her. She stiffened from the strangers touch but she didn't move away. She only turned when she heard Jim's tense but calm voice behind her

"Cassie, can I talk to you?" Jim asked through his teeth, glaring at Andrew.

"I came here to not do exactly that." She retorted, turning her back to Jim.

"I know that, but I need to talk to you." Jim pushed, anger bubbling in his voice.

Andrew suddenly pulled his arm from behind Cassie and stood up, "Look, I don't know the situation here but I don't want to be involved." He said hands up and walking away.

"Great. Look what you did, Jim." Cassie snapped before getting up and walking quickly to go anywhere away from him.

Jim followed her through the house shouting after her all the way to an empty bedroom she found to only have the door slammed in his face. She sat on the bed and began nervously picking at the loose threads on her cut off shorts to distract herself. She heard a knock on the door and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Jim? I think you've done enough for one night." She shouted at him through the door.

Jim walked in and shut the door calmly behind him, staring at her through red tear filled eyes. It was obvious in that lighting that he had been crying for a while. Cassie felt bad but at the same time, she didn't. She had been crying for years over Jim Mason. Too afraid to threaten to cut him off because she would lose him all together. Every time they would get closer Jim would only build his walls back up.

"Why all of a sudden are you deciding not to talk to me?" Jim asked, anger still evident.

"Because I'm done being your weekend piece of ass, Jim." She spat, "I can't do it anymore."

"Cassie, I thought something fucking happened to you." Jim whispered, his voice cracking.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Why suddenly does it matter to you? Why now? Because I'm trying to move on?"

"If you think I never cared about you, you can go fuck yourself." Jim spat, tears overflowing onto his cheeks.

"You never once showed me an ounce of it before. Fuck, this is the most you've said to me in weeks." She shouted back.

"God damnit, you're mine!" He shouted, tears filling his eyes "Mine, Cass. But you want me to fucking show you how much I care?" Jim breathed angrily, his face only inches away from hers.

"S-sometimes I do, Jim." Cassie stuttered, nervously backing up towards the bed with Jim slowly following her.

Jim put both of his hands on either side of her legs on the bed, she could feel his breath on her neck and the heat between her legs when he whispered into her ear, "Take your fucking clothes off."

She nodded, climbing off of the bed nervously even though he was the only person that had seen her naked in the past 3 years. Cassie was used to Jim being rough every once in a while but his voice had a whole other edge to it. One that sent chills up her spine but she could feel her wetness pooling between her legs . She kicked off her shoes and began to strip off her shorts and T shirt while he watched, silently. His eyes were roaming her body while she stood there half naked.

"Bend over." He ordered.

Cassie complied and smiled to herself when she heard him groan out loud at the sight of her ass only in a thong. His favorite panties that she owned, at that. She somehow wasn't surprised when he suddenly landed a smack on her ass, the stinging spreading.

"So you think that I don't care about you, huh?" Jim angrily whispered into her ear, the sound him of him unbuckling his belt behind her, "Who were you wearing my favorite panties for tonight? For that guy out there? Do you think he cares about you?"

She felt him tug her panties to the side and Jim roughly ran his fingers over her clit and through her folds, "Already wet for me. Do you think he could have done that to you like I do?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

He smacked her ass again, before dipping down and licking a stripe up her clit and through her warmth. He shoved one of his fingers and pumped it in and out eliciting moans from her. He quickly came back up and pulled himself from his jeans. She felt him line himself up with her after he rubbed his head around her entrance. Both of them groaned when he suddenly shoved himself inside of her, bottoming out. Cassie suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing a condom, which had always been the deal because she would rather not know who, or what else he was doing and wanted to protect herself.

"Jim, you don't have on protection." She groaned, but he kept his pace going harder with every passing moment, gripping onto her hips.

"I haven't been with another woman in over 2 and a half years, I can't picture myself inside anyone else but you." He growled into her ear, "I couldn't see anyone's face but yours every time I was inside another. Do you know how hard it's always been not to say I love you each and every time I've been inside of you?"

Cassie let out a string of moans with each thrust, his hips knocking into her ass with force. He grabbed her by her throat and gently squeezed feeling her breath hitching under his hand. She always loved what his big hands felt like around her throat and squeezing her hips. As much as she always knew she should leave, she couldn't picture herself doing any of this with anyone else. His words were carrying her directly over the edge.

"I can feel you getting tighter, cum for me baby." He squeezed her throat a little harder and released.

Jim had never been one to talk much during sex, but this was the first time he called her baby ever in the history of them. She couldn't contain her orgasm anymore after he moaned the pet name in her ear. The coil tightened in her belly and her legs went weak with her release. Jim pulled out, lifted her up and dropped her on her back on the bed.

"I'm not done with you." He whispered, his lips brushing her own.

He reached around to undo her bra and started sucking her nipple when her tits were finally released. His free hand found itself going lower, rubbing slow circles around her clit. She spread her legs wider when his lips brushed her neck and sent goosebumps all over her skin.

"You should be starting to realize how much I care for you," Jim whispered "I can't stand to be away from you during the week."

"Then why do you do it, Jim?" Cassie finally asked through her moans.

"Because I wanted you to find someone better," Jim's voice cracked, "But I can't stand the fucking thought of anyone else having you." He growled, quickly pushing himself back inside of her.

Cassie watched Jim's face contort in pleasure as he began roughly fucking into her again, letting out small groans. He was bottoming out again and it sent waves of pleasure through her body. She could feel him begin to throb inside of her and her eyes widened, "Jimmy, pull out."

"I'm not fucking pulling out." He squeezed her throat, "Not now, not ever again."

"But Jim, I'm not-"

"I don't care," Jim put his forehead on hers, "I would want you to have my baby, Cass. When I'm with you and between your legs, I'm where I belong."

Those words left her flustered as her second orgasm quickly caught up with his right as he released inside of her. They came together with a series of moans and his hand still around her throat. Jim all fucked out laid his head and chest on her stomach, caressing the soft skin on her side with his hand. Not ready to pull out. His blue eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a few moments before Cassie leaned down and ruffled his sweaty hair.

Jim broke the silence first, "Cass, I love you more than anything. I just wanted you to have better." Tears started to fill his eyes, "It just hurt so bad when i thought you were finally leaving."

"You are my better, Jim." She pulled his lips to hers and quickly wiped his tears after, "I've always loved you."

"You are mine." Jim whispered, gently rubbing his lips on hers, a smile touching his lips for the first time that night, "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I watched The Tribes of Palos Verdes and it completely broke my heart, but I fell in love with Jim Mason. I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write a one shot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
